nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mia (Mia and Me)
Mia is the heroine of the Mia and Me, which (after the death of her parents) is measured by the difficulties of living in the dorm of a new school in Florence, Italy. Mia was born on July 27, 2002. Character Mia is a normal girl who was given a present from her parents after they passed away. This book is a magical book that reveals runes for her password to allow her to transform into an elf in another world was given a book about a land named Centopia with a magical bracelet for her thirteenth birthday. Her father used to read the book to her every night. It was known that her parents died before the series started. Relationships Vincent * Vincent is one of Mia's best friends in the human world of season 1. Vincent is a smart guy who often helps Mia. He is the first person in the human world to learn about Mia and Centopia. Vincent has a major crush on Mia. Paula * Paula is an enemy-turned-friend and roommate of Mia's in the human world boarding school. She used to be on Violetta's side, although she became close to Mia and ultimately she finds out about Centopia. Mo * Prince Mo, along with Yuko,''' '''is one of the first elfs Mia meets when she enters centopia. From the first episode on, Mo and Mia become close (best) friends. Mo always tried to help Mia on things she could not quite do, such as helping her fly or how to use a water glare. It is believed that Mo and Mia had a crush on each other throughout Season 1 but they stopped liking each other romantically in next seasons because of his feelings for Yuko. But, there is a chance that Mo and Mia will start liking each other again. Yuko * Yuko was one of the first elfs Mia meets when she enters centopia. Yuko was almost immediately friendly and welcoming towards Mia, and even gave Mia a friendship butterfly ring. Yuko and Mia are best friends and have gone on many adventures together, which included making fun of Prince Mo. Yuko was the one to teach Mia how to fly. Yuko is usually very enthusiastic to see Mia when she comes to Centopia. An example of their love and friendship for each other is when Mia decides to help Yuko win the Blushflower princess competition. Although, Yuko is sometimes jealous of the attention Mia gets from Prince Mo such as when he flirts with her, and even revealed she thought Mia acted helpless and girly just to gain Mo's attention, in the cave of truth. In the end, Mia and Yuko are really close and would do anything for each other. Phuddle * One of the very first people Mia meets when she comes to centopia was Phuddle. This lovable pan was sassy and sometimes clumsy at first, but turns out to be a close ally to Mia and her "team". Phuddle many not seem like much but his inventions have helped save centopia such as the trumptus. Mia and Puddle have a close friendship and Mia can always rely on Phuddle (and his inventions) to help her. Lyria * Lyria was the first unicorn Mia met in centopia. Once Mia found out she could talk to unicorns, Mia and Lyria had a very close bond. At the beginning of season 1, Mia would often "spawn" near Lyria. In the episode in which Lyria sacrifices herself to save her son, Onchao, she has such a close bond and trust with Mia that she leaves Onchao in her care, even though Mia wasn't always in Centopia. Onchao * After the promise Mia made with Onchao's mother, Lyria, Mia tries her best to protect and care for Onchao. Mia and Onchao gain an extremely close friendship with each other and Onchao chooses to be by Mia's side most of the time. Their friendship continues even into season 2, when Mia and Onchao see each other in the crystals which reveal ones best friend. Onchao and Mia are always besides each other and are rarely separated when Mia is in centopia. Mia truly loves and wants what is best for Onchao. Appearance Physical Appearance As a human * Mia has dark brown hair and brown eyes. She is usually seen wearing her school uniform. She normally wears her bracelet. As an elf * Mia has thick dark pink hair which is tied with a pink hair tie into two low pigtails resting in front of her shoulders. Her hair is also decorated with a butterfly-like ornament on her right head and randomly placed gemstones. Her eyes are purple, and she has a small mole on right upper cheek. Mia wears a short strapless pink dress decorated with colorful round patterns. Her dress's edges are lined with the color dark pink. She wears the bracelet from her book. She also wears the Friendship ring given by Yuko and given by Mo. She wears pink stocking-like boots with the same style of her dress. Her wings are white with a slight touch of pink. There are pink lines and pink circles inside it. Gallery References # Article on Mia and Me Wiki Category:Mia and Me Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:Nick Jr. Category:Shows on Nick Jr. Category:Nick Jr. characters Category:Characters Category:Mia and Me characters Category:Characters with pink hair